Campers
by Rainysummer
Summary: Stories about campers at camp half blood. Enjoy!
1. Alex

**This story is not to be taken too seriously; it was just fun to write. It might turn into one shots, it might turn into drabbles, or maybe just plain old stories. Anyways, I'm writing this to introduce some of the campers at camp half blood in my head. This one is going to be about a daughter of Hermes, Alex. Read, review, enjoy! ~Luna~ **

The campers clear out of the pavilion, each heading to their separate cabins, except one…

"Hey, Jake!" Alex cranes her neck to find a Mexican Hephaestus kid, his dark red shirt, despite how many times he'd attempted to clean it, stained with oil.

Her wavy pale blond pony tail bounces up and down as she jogs and pushes through the crowd trying to catch up with him. Finally she gets frustrated and takes the rubber band out of her hair, bends it into the form of a bow, and her night black bow appears. Careful only to shoot a few inches away from his arm, she releases her arrow. THAT got his attention. He waves his arms hysterically up in the air, as if to say '_what the heck?' _

"What was that for?" He demands, a half furious, half terrified expression held in his eyes.

"I needed to get your attention." Alex states it as if it's a no-duh kind of question.

"And THIS is how you chose to do it?" The anger and terror had nearly fled from his face by now leaving him dazed and confused.

"Yeah." Her pale face goes completely neutral, and they both wait in awkward silence.

Jake rocked back and forth on his heels. "So….."

Alex blinked. "So what?"

Jake raised his eyebrow. "You said you needed to get my attention.

Reality suddenly begins to snap back into Alex's magical world of death and gore.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You wanted to go on that quest."

"No… I didn't."

"Well you didn't want to go in that quest meaning you did want to go on that quest making it that going on that quest would be something that you would do. Going on that quest would have been a smarter decision than not going on that quest because you want to go on that quest. Henceforth bringing me to the conclusion that you'd prefer to go on that quest. I know you do so don't even try to deny it. So do you, or do you not want to go on that quest?"

Jake tilted his head. "Huh? No, wait I DON'T want to go on the quest." Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, because you just made it perfectly clear that going on the quest is the thing you'd like to do."

"No, I didn't! I didn't say anything! Oh my gods-"

"Yes, I can tell that you're frustrated that you haven't volunteered for the quest just yet, but mark my words, it will happen!" She through her fist triumphantly in the air.

"But I don't want to go on the quest. I never wanted to go on the quest. I WILL NEVER WANT YO GO ON THE QUEST!"

"Are you sure?"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I know, I know let it all out. You want to go on the quest, but the pressure is just too much for your puny little brain."

"I don't want to-, wait what?"

"So just tell me do you or do you not want to go on the quest?"

"I-don't-want-to-go-on-the-quest." Jake practically yelled, his glare as cold as ice.

"Yes, but what is don't when you take away the n, the apostrophe, and the t?"

"Uh… Do?"

"Exactly, so _do_ want to go on the quest. I'll go tell Chiron!" Alex turned around on her heel, and started to jog to Chiron.

Jake grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around to face him. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Through her blond bangs he could see her baby blue eyes sparkle. She grinned triumphantly.

"Don't mention it."

**Okay, this is gonna be some other day, by the Demeter cabin. **

"Hi, Katie! I see you're carrying quite a bit of cash. What is that, a 20?"

Katie's dark green eyes darted from the wad of cash she was carrying in her pocket. Maybe it was because she'd known Travis for so long, or maybe it was just because she wasn't a complete moron, but she tended to be a bit cautious when it came to Hermes kids and money.

"Yes… Okay, if you're working for you're brother you can just go back and tell him he isn't getting on cent."

Alex ran her hand through her hand through her hair. "Yeah, sure, okay, so listen. I've noticed you looking at that new green hoodie. I think it would look really good on you." Alex expected her eyes to light up, or her to say 'you think so', something like that, but Katie's eyes just narrowed.

"You should buy it. It'll really bring out your eyes." Katie bit her lip, and considered this for a while; if she bought it, than Alex couldn't steal the money from her.

"How much is it?" Alex beamed, clearly anticipating this response.

"20 bucks, exactly. Perfect huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I can buy it for you if you want, you know. "

Katie brushed her hair through her face. "Nice try, kid. Your brother already tried that."

Alex silently cursed Travis, and put on her sad face.

"Because you don't trust me. Yeah, I get it. Ever since Hermes claimed me NOBODY let me do ANYTHING! I'm not like my brothers! Before you would have went ahead and let me buy it, but now… Okay, I know I'll leave you alone…" Fake tears started to stream down from Alex's eyes.

"Katie put a hand on her shoulder. "NO, no, gods please don't cry! Hear," Katie waved the money in front of Alex's face, "You can go buy it, I trust you."

Alex looked up at Katie. "Really?"

"Sure." The mouse trap snapped.

As Alex turned to leave a grin spread across her face. Travis could never beet her.

**So… What'd you think? Sorry for my spelling and grammar, at least it's getting better. Review! ~Luna~**


	2. Casey

**Oh my Gosh! I already wrote this chapter and then accidentally deleted it! ! Yeah so anyway, read, review, enjoy, blah, blah, blah. ~Luna~**

Casey wakes up to the sound of blaring music and the sun on his face. It was morning. Well, not actually morning, more like 5:00 am, which he didn't really consider morning. He could already hear his sisters call bathroom dibs, and his brothers fight over who knows what. Yep, that's right he was in the sunny, sunny, SUNNY Apollo cabin. _Oh joy._

With out saying a word, Casey gets out of bed and starts to head for the door, ignoring his siblings' warnings that he'd be eaten by harpies. Once he gets out he sprints for the lake. By the time he gets there he is drenched in sweet. By common sense he knows that the water would be freezing, but he dives in anyway. The second he hits the water all his senses burst to life, HE bursts to life. For a second, he actually smiles. He NEVER smiles. He can't help but laugh sometimes, yes, he smirks, but he never, ever smiles. He never smiles when he's on land. He never felt like he belonged on land, or anywhere except for the water. Despite all the excitement that day, his heart actually fell when Apollo claimed him. Nobody really saw that coming.

He looked nothing like Apollo or his siblings with his chocolate brown hair, and his sea green eyes.

He WAS nothing like the show off Apollo kids, being good at everything.

He wasn't exactly "sunny".

He never told anybody this, but he half hoped that somebody would come up to him and say, _"Hey, Apollo the PERFECT god made a mistake claiming you; he really meant to claim Bob Jones over there."_

No such luck, but as he sank deep into the depths of the lake his problems began to sink away too, just like that. Part of him envied Percy, having Poseidon for a dad. Getting to have all the cool water powers, but he knew Percy deserved way more than envy, and that's another reason he envied him. Percy had saved the world. There Percy was the same age as him, and he had been offered to become a god. What did he get offered? He got to choose the pizza topping for Friday night. Not that he didn't absolutely adore pizza, it's just that pizza didn't necessarily compare to being a god, or anything really.

When he felt his feet touch the lake floor he pushed up to the surface gasping for breath. He really didn't expect to see Percy standing there, grinning like the seaweed brain idiot he was.

"Guess, what, Casey. Apollo actually meant to claim Bob Jones, and according to my dad, you're my new brother."

Casey grinned. Was he psychic of what?

**Okay, end of that chapter. About him not being able to breathe underwater, errr I guess he only gets to do that when he's officially claimed or something. Please don't comment on how Casey is a girl's name, because I know a lot of boys named Casey.** **Tell me what you think in a review, or P.M.! ~Luna~**


	3. Haley

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. Bob Jones, I know is just about the most generic, common name in the universe. Although my friend Kami suggests otherwise, (Bob Stewart). So anyways, yeah, thanks! ;) This is taking place sometime during the school year. Oh, by the way, I forgot the disclaimers on, well, **_**all**_** of my other stories. I'm not guy, and I'm not, sadly, a best selling author. ~Luna~**

Haley sat and waited in a blinding white room, the kind that really seemed like it needed the extreme makeover design team to come and completely destroy it, leaving with something that doesn't have four old boring walls. She really didn't think the extreme makeover team could ever get there fast enough, because by the time they would arrive she'd probably already be done, or dead. No trip to Disney World for her.

She lets her straight bright red hair hide her face, and her maroon eyes can't seem to look up from the ground. She wasn't normally shy, considering she would always wear neon colors, and mismatched shoes, but this wasn't exactly an every day thing, even in demigod standards. In the hall are sociologists, child workers, even a few police officers standing by if anything went… _wrong_. Her heart should be filled with excitement, happiness, love maybe, but the only emotions that she felt were dread, terror, fear, and nervousness.

Part off her resented her mom, Hebe, for disrupting her dad's life, and then just leaving him like that. She was finally meeting her dad, after all thoughs years of his alcohol problems, the things that he got… _caught_ in, all the violence… She'd rather be getting beat up by a Minotaur. She'd rather be doing _anything_, but this. He had wanted another chance though, to be a father, she'd took pity on him. She's remembered all the videos she'd seen of him smile at her from when she was a baby. The videos that had been taken BEFORE Hebe had left, before she "fell in love" with some other dude, before her dad had fallen. She's allowed herself to love him, and how he was then, and this is what she'd gotten.

She felt all the blood drain from her face as she heard the door creak open.

"Haley?" With her head still bowed, her eyes floated up to her father.

"Hi Dad," her voice was shaky, and faint, but nothing had ever sounded better to her dad's ears in his entire life.

The police men's arms begin to relax, the child workers let out breathes of relief, and the sociologists, let out little smiles, but nothing compared to Haley's dads.

It was exactly the warm, loving smile she'd always dreamed about, she'd seen in all the home videos that she'd sneak into the old televisions at her old orphanage, when she was sure everybody had fallen asleep. It was exactly the smile she'd been sure she'd never see in person. Slowly, but surely she let herself smile too, of relief, of joy.

"Where's your mom?" Her heart had never fallen so fast or so hard.

"She's not here! Where is she?" He had a steel grip on her shoulders, as he shook her.

"I-I don't know." Haley stuttered.

"You're lying! She left, you're lying! You tricked me!" Tears were streaming down the man's cheeks, falling down to his ripped shirt.

For the first time in her miserable life, Haley was speechless. She hadn't seen him since… _the incident_. He wasn't better, if not, worse.

"Where is she? You killed her, you killed her!" He yelled, making Haley flinch, chills running through her body.

Police men came flooding in, pulling her one and only dad away from her, just like they had when she was 5, just like they had, on the night of the incident. He'd made her bleed then, worse then ever before, and that's when the people living in the apartment next door had notified the police. She hadn't been old enough to quite understand what was going on then, but now it was as clear as glass. It was as clear as shattered glass.

The child workers gently steer her away in the other direction.

"It's okay honey, its okay." A silent tear rolled down Haley's cheek.

**Okay so what did you think? Did it depress you? Tell me in a review. 10 virtual cookies for anyone who can tell me what song I was listening to while writing this. Thanks for reading! ~Luna~**


	4. Trent

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry if you are disappointed to find out I'm not Rick Riordan. Blame my mother. ~Luna~**

Nobody knew him. Nobody knew his story. Nobody cared. He tried to convince himself he didn't care either. He was violent, he got frustrated easily, he had anger issues, typical Ares kid, right? Wrong.

Trent had lived his whole life the bad guy, the bully, the kid who just needed to stopped. He'd get in fights with his mom, at school, he'd yell at his own grandmother. So frail, so fragile, but, somehow, she was stronger than him.

He was Ares's pride and joy, not including Clarisse. He was different. He'd do something, realize what he had done, and then… nothing. It was his nature, nobody could blame him for that, but he did. He put Hades on himself pushing the weight of the sky onto his shoulders. Nobody cared about what he thought; nobody cared about his perspective because he was just in it to fight. That's all he could, he _would _ever do. Then he'd met _Rose. _

She was beautiful, smart, funny, lively, optimistic; she was every thing that he wasn't. She was everything that he didn't disserve. Yet, she loved him. Aphrodite's daughter herself had actually loved him. She'd gazed up at the stars with him, she'd sent him an endless line of text messages and letters during the school year, she'd known his story, and she'd actually cared. She was the sun, the light of his life. With her long flowing jet black hair, and startling, yet soft, and excepting green eyes she was perfect. So many times he had wished he could ever match up to her, be what she deserved, but that was far beyond his power, it was far beyond Zeus him self's power.

He'd done it again.

He'd hurt the person he had loved the most. Rather it was physical or mentally he didn't know, but he cared. It had been a blur to him, an empty file in his mind, stored away with all the others. His intense brown eyes had seen her tears flow gracefully down her soft cheek. The son of Ares, the god of war, did not have the strength to turn around and face her.

Behind her blue eyes he stood, his buff, strong legs barely able to hold him up. He held back exasperated screams like she had so patiently taught him. Again, the bad guy, something he now realized even the greatest soul in the universe could ever change that. If _she_ couldn't, than nobody could.

He flashed back to the first day they met.

"_I (insert your choice of swear word) hate you!" Trent panted, balling his fist and preparing to take a swing._

"_Trent… Please just… stop," his mother pleaded pathetically._

"_You don't care about me!" _

"_I- I promise I do, more than anything in the whole world." She failed miserably in trying to sound calm._

"_Get away from here! I never want to see your stupid face again!" He shoved her away, not even giving it a second thought as tears stream down his mom's face. He jumped when he heard a beautiful sound behind him._

"_You shouldn't do that." It was Rose._

Despite the current situation he had to smile at that fateful day, the day that the Furies decided to take pity upon him, and spare him a purpose.

He new he had to get rid of the memories of her in advance; he should have known that all along. He had learned from the very start that nothing good lasts forever, but in thoughs times, the best times of his life, he had refused to believe it. Hear he was though, facing the say he had dreaded. The day when he would do, the day when he would _say_ something he would regret for eternity, the day that would bring him eternal punishment in the underworld.

He flashed back to the time his mom's life faded.

"_She's gone." Trent looked down, his heart swallowed in pain. Rose put a gentle had onto his shoulder._

"_No she's not. She's here as we speak. She's watching us from Elysium."_

"_Watching us from Elysium? If I were there I'd be partying." Rose had to smile at this._

"_I'd be watching you. I'm sure your mother would too."_

"_I never told her I loved her."_

"_She knew."_

"_I told her I hated her, several times."_

"_You didn't mean it."_

"_Do you think she loved me? After everything I said to her?"_

"_Yes, I do. I will too, I promise." Not even his mother's death could keep him from smiling._

His fists had come undone now, and were lying at his side. He realized that he didn't want to let go of all of this, and even if he did he could never bring himself to do it. He breathed in and out, but his heart rate still soared at 1 million miles per hour. He jumped when he hear a smooth, silky, beautiful voice behind him.

"A promise is a promise."

**Well, that's done. Sorry if the last few chapters had seamed a little to not-Percy Jackson-ish-y. They'll get back to where they were before, probably in the next chapter. Until then, Review, it would make my week! Is that sad? Don't answer that. Now, considering its 1:23 am I should probably get to sleep. ~Luna~**


	5. Rae and Malcolm

**Hey! What is this the… 5 chapter, 4****th**** chapter? I don't know. ****Anyways, thanks for reading and possibly reviewing, wink, wink. I was just going to do a pattern, boy, girl, boy, girl, but I'm getting bored with that concept. So for this chapter I'm going to write about my absolute favorite minor character, (besides the Stoll brothers), Malcolm, Annabeth's little brother, Athena cabin's 2****nd**** in command, and my favorite oc, Rae, daughter of Apollo. This is a total oneshot. ~Luna~**

"Malcolm!" Malcolm cringed as he heard a familiar voice behind him. HE turned around to find a sun kissed skinned, and golden haired girl. Rae.

"Yes?" A perfectly innocent response, he should be the god of theater.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Rae told him through her gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" He flashed Rae a grin, which was probably not the wisest thing for a son of Athena to do.

"A promise." They had the same drill the other campers seemed to notice. She'd always tell him it was a promise, but never really got around to killing him. She was normally a sunny, happy, Apollo kid who loved everyone, and everything while he was normally a serious Athena kid who always thought over things before going along with them, analyzing all the possible outcomes. Somehow the two most polite, nice demigods in the universe always seemed to bring out the worst in each other.

"When Annabeth was away, you were the head in command, and you decided it would be 'fun'," Rae made quotation mark in the air," to mess with the Apollo cabin. So, the Apollo cabin got together, and we decided it would be fun to mess with the Athena cabin too. We just have to get through your defenses."

Malcolm gritted his teeth; he didn't expect them to figure out everything so fast. Despite their dad being the god of the sun, Apollo kids weren't so "bright".

"What makes you think you're going to get through our defenses?" He raised an eyebrow. Rae pointed her finger at him, waving it in the air hysterically.

"So it WAS you!" Malcolm smirked. As his mother once said, there is a fine line between being brilliant, and being mad. Rae was definitely on the mad side.

"Why don't you answer my question?" He challenged. Rae put on a sligh smile, clearly prepared for this.

"You are going to tell me how to get through your defenses, Malcolm."

All the color drained from Malcolm's face. Rae had a knack for getting people to tell her things. It wasn't like Alex, who confused, and twisted their brains, more like, 'I have an arrow to your head, so if you don't spill I'm sort of going to kill you.' His heart rate slowed down when he remember something.

"Didn't the Ares cabin put that curse on you guys? The one where it makes it impossible for you to use arrows without them turning into rubber? Well, at least until the war?" Rae cursed under her breath. Malcolm held his breath as she thought, like he did when the teachers were about to tell him a big grade, although he always knew he'd get a 100. Finally, Rae gritted her teeth, and put on a stubborn, phony smile.

"Fine, then. I'll just stay with you until I annoy you enough to just tell me how to get me away."

Malcolm shifted on his feet; it was almost time for inspection. His cabin would NOT get a low score, not that they'd get a low score if they didn't clean it, but he and most of his siblings were perfectionists, and it didn't really help that it was Annabeth's day to take inspection.

"Fine, but you're going to have to help clean up. I have to go clean my cabin." Rae let out a light laugh. My cabin's probably going to get a 1 anyway, arguing with Ares and all. A light bulb lit up over Malcolm's head.

"Apollo would probably get that chariot if you helped them, you could use a knife or something." Rae crossed her arms and glared in the direction of the battle.

"Doesn't matter. Michael is an idiot getting us into that, and the Ares kids were idiots to restrict us from… practicing."

Malcolm watched her with sympathy as she followed him to the Athena cabin. She'd never been the same since her brother Lee died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Before she'd been always so… happy, now she was still pretty sunny, but as the war grew closer she began to get moodier and moodier.

Rae did clean up a little, but that was because she couldn't stand to see things out of place, or at least, things that weren't hers. Malcolm had seen her section in the Apollo cabin, and it wasn't exactly what they call "neat". He was debating on whether to clean up Annabeth's bunk when Percy and his Annabeth came in.

She looked around for a second when she noticed her messy bunk.

"Vlacas," Annabeth muttered, which was basically  
calling herself an idiot in Greek. Malcolm suppressed a smile.

"Yeah, um . . . We cleaned everything else. We didn't know if it was safe to move your notes." Malcolm gave Annabeth his 'did I do the right thing' look. He didn't even wait for a nod. He grinned widely at Percy.

"We'll wait outside while you finish inspection."

As they filed outside, Rae punched Malcolm on the shoulder. Apparently she had already figured him out.

"You idiot!" she whisper/yelled. "You're terrible!" Malcolm held back a laugh.

"I have to have _some_ form of entertainment." Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Rae. "You know you want to." Rae crossed her arms and put her nose to the sky stubbornly, her golden hair bouncing back.

"I am NOT going to spy on them." Malcolm put on a half smile.

"Fine then. I guess you'll never annoy me enough to break our defenses." He taunting voice hung in the air by Rae, as he left to go find a decent window. Rae's head bobbed back and fourth to where Malcolm's head was peaking in the window to where her cabin mates were fighting Ares's kids. Finally she clenched her fists and marched over to where Malcolm was standing. She tried not to look inside, but their voices reached her ears regardless of what she did.

"Well, if you don't like our company!" Annabeth was practically yelling at him.

"But that's not fair!" Percy said semi hurt, angry, and scared voice.

Malcolm dived behind the bushes gripping Rae's wrist, pulling her out of sight with him as Annabeth stormed away slamming the Athena cabin door, and whacking a tether ball as she left. The second Percy walked out of the Athena cabin Malcolm burst out laughing.

"Oh that was too good!" he wheezed between laughs. Rae couldn't help but smile, and then burst out laughing too as she replayed the scene again and again in her mind. Eventually, Malcolm fell to his knees, which caused him to laugh even more. Rae breathed in and out and finally got a grip on herself.

"You know, it's not that funny. Its actually kind of mean that we- _you_ are laughing at it.

Besides, it's none of our business."

Malcolm looked up at her as if to say 'really', caught a glimpse of her serious face, and started laughing again.

"It would be if she were your sister." Rae bit her lip, but her face still broke into a big grin, and eventually she started to laugh again.

"It's pretty funny."

And so the two laughed like the morons they were in poison ivy.

**A/n, so yeah… long time, (a week), no update. Sorry I had a lot of projects and assignments due in school. Sorry for saying the word laugh so many times, and yes, I know it's not that funny. Rae never learned how to get through the defenses, but the next day, for some strange reason, both of them started to itch all over. Haha. ~Luna~**


	6. Elena

**I've decided to add another chapter to this story, Yeah! I think this is a sure sign I have no life. Here I am though, listening to Green Day, and writing fanfiction. Read and review! Enthusiasm, and stuff! ~Summer~**

A strand of Elena's silky, dark, straight brown hair fell into her lavender eyes, momentary blinding her. She panted, her entire body giving in to exhaustion. Elena winced as she heard a high, cocky, arrogant, ANNOYING voice coming from her back.

"Come on horsy, giddy up! Giddy up!" Her newly claimed brother grabbed her t-shirt collar, as if it was a saddle, yanked on it, choking Elena, as he threw his fist in the air, and leaned back.

'_Great job guiding this little bundle of joy to camp, Demeter.'_ Elena thought bitterly. He was 3 feet, and 2 inches of pure trouble.

"Sure Elena," Elena muttered, mimicking her older sister, Katie's voice, "I don't really mind taking your kitchen duties, just take care of Tanner for a while." Aggravation stained her voice. "Really? Thanks. NOT!" A miniature fist smacked her forehead.

"BAAAAADDDDDDD! Bad! Horsies don't talk!" Right there Tanner seemed to be having a spasm attack, screaming every once in a while, "Don't talk!", or "Neigh, neigh!" The Demeter cabin's peaceful aura quickly formed into pandemonium as the youngest member of Camp Half Blood at four, ran around the cabin, forcing his weight everywhere, causing more damage than the yet-to-prove herself, 14 year old Elena had though was possible. Not thinking, she dove at her younger brother, bringing him into an unbreakable bear hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she whispered to him, stroking his hair. "Neigh, neigh!" He came up with the best response possible; he yawned. She smiled, surprised at this sudden turn of events, apparently real horses are exhausting. She carefully carried him to her own bunk bed. After what seemed like hours of stroking his hair, Elena finally noticed Tanner's breath even. He was much more peaceful as he slept, almost cute. Elena whipped around as the door crept open. Katy stepped in.

"Wow, you actually got him asleep. Maybe I should give this job to you permanently..." Elena scratched her head modestly.

"Thanks, that really means allot coming form you, Kat-... Wait, permanently?" Katie gave her that look that seemed to make everybody gulp, including Travis Stoll.

"Is that a problem?" Elena choked back tears.

"No, ma-am." Well, she _was_ a work in progress.

**I'm aware that this chapter was kind of rushed, Sorry! ~Summer~**


End file.
